The shadow Chronicals
by twilighter002
Summary: This story will be in 4 p.o.v’s. Bella’s, Jacob’s, The Doctors and Rose’s. We will all find out later, but if you have a guess why, then please PM me. All 4 p.o.v’s are important and there are specific reasons why I chose them. May add more p.o.v's
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I got the inspiration because The Doctor who special, The end of time part 1 is airing this Sunday in Australia and I needed something to write before I pissed off my friends with my never ending quoting and comparing to Doctor Who. (I've been waiting a while, okay? I can't help it. ;)) No offence.**

**For this story, you need to know Doctor Who series 1-4 and you need to know the whole Twilight saga.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Doctor who cross twilight (Also note, this is as if doomsday never happened, FYI)**

**Summary**

**This story will be in 4 p.o.v's. Bella's, Jacob's, The Doctors and Rose's. We will all find out later, but if you have a guess why, then please PM me. All 4 p.o.v's are important and there are specific reasons why I chose them. I may add in other p.o.v's if it is necessary. It will be a mystery/supernatural story.**

**Disclaimer**

**Any characters in the story and/or mentioned times, references, quotes and objects, are registered trademarks of Stephenie Meyer or BBC's **

**Russell. T. Davies. Or Steven Moffat. Any musical tracks listed in this story are all trademarks of there rightful owners. Names and bands will be mentioned after each chapter at the bottom.**

**AN: This introduction will not be this long in other chapters; I just had to get rid of all the disclaimer crap.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning (part 1 of the shadow chronicles)**

**Third person p.o.v**

On board the T.A.R.D.I.S, the faint alien glow about it. There are two people aboard this incredible machine, well, one human and one Timelord, if you get remotely accurate, because these are no two ordinary people. They are time travelers. Well, the Doctor is anyway, and Rose is his companion. The two have traveled about for years, fighting aliens, saving civilizations, and avoiding Christmas dinners. The doctor has also kept away from pigeons, 'cause it's not pretty when they blow. After getting stuck in the sixties, thanks to the lonely assassins, they have traveled to the present time, and the date is July 15th, 2007. Rose waits excitedly as the Doctor continues to press the randomly placed buttons on his magnificent time machine.

"So, were to now, Doctor?" She asks, looking over his shoulder to the monitor, although she hadn't the faintest idea of what the screen red.

"Back to the present, because it's not pretty to travel about in time and space with out a time capsule." Rose shudders at the memory, she had, had a headache for a few hours after that one particular journey.

"We're we off to then?" She asks.

"Some where completely innocent, with no random blimps of population loss, no things coming out of corners, and especially were no resurrections of the beast are going to take place." The Doctor rambles.

"But everywhere we go there is danger following us. I haven't had one quiet day since I started traveling with you, not one! Not that I don't mind." Rose puts on as an after thought. The Doctor grins and hits one more button and there off. Rose laughs and The Doctor joins in. The T.A.R.D.I.S came to an abrupt halt and The Doctor and Rose went to the door to see what adventures awaited.

Meanwhile in Forks…

**Bella's p.o.v**

I was running along. I still had the scent of the wild vampire and I found the scent getting stronger, I must be catching up. Suddenly a Russet wolf was at my side and I grinned. We both took off running as fast as we could. I could hear Jacob's heavy heart beat increase in adrenaline, but then out of no where, this new sound that was unfamiliar to me crept into my ear. Jake and I had chased the vampire far enough away by now to know that it wasn't the vampire that was making the noise, in fact, I had never heard that noise before. Jake and I slowed down as the noise got louder and louder. A growl started to build in his chest. "Easy Jake." I said, now on high alert. Out of nowhere this blue box started to materialize. I started growling myself, and Jake's ears were pinned to the side of his head. It was a police box, something that just doesn't appear out of no were, and something that had not been used in years. Then the front doors opened.

I saw two people walk out and look at us in shook. I couldn't blame them; I think my jaw was on the floor to. I listened out for any dangers. One was defiantly human, but the other, the other had _two heartbeats_. I snarled and jumped back 10 metres and I saw Jake rise to his full height. Even for a vampire, that was a threatening stance. I heard him growling. The girl stepped back in fear, but the man with two heartbeats smiled in awe. "That's beautiful!" He exclaimed. He took a step forward and smiled. "Wow, a shape shifter and a vampire on the same day, that's, well, that's something." He continued. I ran forward to him and met him at the face. I took a sniff. He defiantly didn't smell like a human

"Why are you here?" I asked. I heard the human gasp and I snapped my head over at her. She was staring at me and I saw her blush faintly as she saw me. I looked back to the thing and he was still grinning. "How do you know? What. We. Are?" I said with clamped teeth. The man smiled.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He explained quickly. I relaxed a tiny smidgen, but kept defensive just in case. "Jake, go and get the pack, and my family. BUT DON"T BRING RENESMEE!" I yelled after him, he was off as fast as he could. It was silent for a few moments. "So, how's it going?" The doctor asked. I mean, who has the name Doctor? Well, obviously he does.

"Doctor, you said she was a vampire, shouldn't she be like, in a coffin, or sucking our blood?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes, typical, stupid stereotypes.

"No, not these vampires, you're different from the others, aren't you?" He asked.

I heard a howl in the distance.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The eyes." He answered simply, as if that gave everything away, well, in our case, it did.

I heard the rest of the pack coming. I heard Edward running to my side and dragging me back. Over protective fool. I heard the others growling and snarling. The Doctor was smiling like a little boy on Christmas day and Rose was staring at us, well, she was staring at us like she'd just met a huge group of supernatural beings.

The Doctor took a step forward.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He explained yet again, this time to the others, just like me before, they relaxed. Edward looked like he was concentrating but then slumped a little.

"It's okay; he doesn't mean to bring us any harm." Edward told us. We all relaxed, but Rose was half turned to run back into the … T.A.R.D.I.S I think it was. Carlisle took a step forward to introduce us all.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and There child Renesmee is at home being looked after by the wolf you saw, Jacob. The wolf pack here is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Josh, Peter, Amy, Danny, Chris, Shane, and Riley." He introduced. The only reason Leah was still here was because Amy was the other wolf girl that had joined the pack a few days before the confrontation with the volturi.

The Doctor smiled and Rose looked a little more comfortable and started grinning.

"So, what brought you to the rainiest place in the continental U.S?" I asked. As if on cue, there was a clap of thunder and a heavy sheet of rain started pouring down on us.

"We had just gotten stuck in the sixties thanks to the lonely assassins, and now we just wanted a break, but what did I say Doctor, danger follows us everywhere we go, and I still haven't had one day to chill on a nice sunny beach." Rose said the first bit to us, the other half directed towards the Doctor. While Rose was rambling, The Doctor looked around sheepishly and pushed his hair back.

"So, what does actually bring you to this town?" I asked again, curious.

"Well, I picked up a bit of a strange signal, and Rose knows how I am with signals, I like to follow them." The doctor started.

"And the last few times you followed a signal, we found a Dalek, ended up in World war two, found Cybermen, and found the remains of a devil god knows how far into that planet." Rose finished.

"But those were just purely coincidental." The Doctor said.

"But any who, I would love to get to know your family; I've never met a coven so civilized." The doctor started.

"I think that would be a good idea." Carlisle said.

**Doctor's p.o.v**

I stepped outside to see two very peculiar things in front of me. _A vampire AND a shapeshifter_. Today was my lucky day. I saw the girl look at me for a second and she snarled, launching herself with grace backward about ten metres. The wolf now looked, _gigantic. _Easily bigger than the werewolf we encountered in the 1800's. I saw it rise to full height. "That's _beautiful_!" I exclaimed. This was defiantly something I haven't seen for a long, long time.

"Wow, a shapeshifter _and _a vampire on the same day, that's, well, that's something." I mumbled, mainly to myself, but with her super hearing, she obviously heard me. She was 10 metres away, then she was right in front of me, sniffing me in about half a second, that's impressive, I think, I have found a Christmas I _may _just like.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. I went to open my mouth to say something, but her head snapped over to the left. I looked around to see Rose absolutely stumped. I turned my head around back towards the girl and grinned happily. Best day of my life. I saw her spin around her head back towards me again. She zeroed in her gaze.

"How do you know? What. We. Are?" She asked, teeth clenched together and jaw hard. I looked over a little bit toward the wolf, who had his hackles raised and teeth bared. I saw his chest rise up and down. I looked back toward the vampire. Oh, I've always wanted to say that. _I looked back towards the vampire_.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I explained. The vampire relaxed the tiniest bit. She turned around to the wolf

"Jake, go and get the pack, and my family. BUT DON"T BRING RENESMEE!" She called. The wolf nodded and ran off, just as graceful as the vampire.

It was silent for a few moments. "So, how's it going?" She asked me. I was about to answer when Rose said, "Doctor, you said she was a vampire, shouldn't she be like, in a coffin, or sucking our blood?" Rose asked. I saw the vampire role her eyes and when they were set back in place, I noticed that they were an amber colour.

"No, not these vampires, you're different from the others, aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The eyes." I answered simply. She stared at me for a while, contemplating my next move.

I think my dreams literally came true. Out comes running sixteen shapeshifters and 8 vampires. I felt my smile getting bigger and bigger.

I took a step forward.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I explained to the rest of them. I saw someone staring at me in concentration, why it is everyone thinks I'm here to bring death and monsters. I saw the vampire relax a little and eventually move into a very casual position. He was a mind reader!

"It's okay; he doesn't mean to bring us any harm." The vampire told the others. They all relaxed. One of the other vampires stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and There child Renesmee is at home being looked after by the wolf you saw, Jacob. The wolf pack here is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Josh, Peter, Amy, Danny, Chris, Shane, and Riley." He introduced.

I continued smiling. "So, what brought you to the rainiest place on the continental U.S?" Bella asked. As if on queue, there was a big clap of thunder and a sheet of rain started bucketing down on us.

"We had just gotten stuck in the sixties thanks to the lonely assassins, and now we just wanted a break, but what did I say Doctor, danger follows us everywhere we go, and I still haven't had one day to chill on a nice sunny beach." Rose said. I turned around to see her glaring at me, and I ran my hand through my hair, awkward.

"So, what does actually bring you here?" Bella asked.

"Well, I picked up a bit of a strange signal, and Rose knows how I am with signals, I like to follow them." I started.

"And the last few times you followed a signal, we found a Dalek, ended up in World war two, found Cybermen, and found the remains of a devil god knows how far into that planet." Rose finished.

I tried to argue my case, "But those were just purely coincidental." I said. I decide to change the topic.

"But any who, I would love to get to know your family; I've never met a coven so civilized." I said as a distraction. Edward grinned.

"I think that would be a good idea." Carlisle said.

**Jacob's p.o.v**

I was running after the rogue leech when I came across a familiar scent. The scent of Bella. Ew, leech smell, like drinking straight bleach. It didn't hurt to be around Bella anymore, seeing as I had imprinted on Nessie, now it felt as if a little more Bella was with me all the time.

I started to run faster to catch up with her and I finally caught up to her. She looked at me and grinned. We both then looked ahead and took off as fast as we could. But something didn't seem right it was just too silent and there was a new sense in the air I saw Bella starting to slow down, and I knew I wasn't imagining things. A new sound, something unknown to me, rang in my ears. I started to growl.

"Easy Jake." I heard from Bella, but I was no were near relaxing. The noise started to get louder and louder, and the louder it got, the more nervous I became. I started growling louder. My ears folded to the side. Then suddenly out of thin air, a Blue police box landed out of nowhere. I started to growl louder. Blue police boxes just don't appear out of nowhere. I looked towards Bella, who looked very distressed. I knew I wasn't going crazy then. I zeroed in my gaze. The two doors opened, and two people came out of the box. I looked to Bella, who now looked like she was concentrating hard. I started to listen to. Two heartbeats came from one of them. I saw Bella snarl and I panicked. No human has two heartbeats. I saw Bella jump back and snarl, and I made myself look bigger than I was, I stood at full height. The man looked like he'd just scored or one the Tats lotto and the girl looked ready to run for it.

"That's beautiful!" The man said and I puffed out my chest and zeroed in my glare. He didn't seem phased.

"A shapeshifter and a vampire on the same day, that's, well, that's something." I tilted my head slightly in confusion. How could this stranger no what we were, well then again, he _did_ have two hearts.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. I heard the human gasp and I snapped my head over at her. She was staring at Bella and I saw her blush faintly as she saw her. I looked back to the man and he was still grinning. "How do you know? What. We. Are?" Bella said with clamped teeth. The man smiled.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The doctor said. What a weird title. Not even a proper name. Well, at least we knew a bit more about him. I saw Bella relax slightly and turn her head toward me.

"Jake, go and get the pack, and my family. BUT DON"T BRING RENESMEE!" She said. I hesitated, not wanting to leave her on her own, but the thought of Renesmee in danger was enough to get me running as fast as I could.

I ran for a couple of minutes and I bumped into Seth.

_What's up chief? _He asked. I would have argued about the name, but I was to busy to focus.

_Check this out _I told him and replayed the entire event for him. He looked at me with widened eyes.

_We'd better get moving _He said, and we both took off running. As soon as we were close enough, I started to shout out in my head.

_Edward, hey bloodsucker, we've got a situation! _I replayed the event quickly and phased back into human form.

"Why the hell did you leave Bella alone?" Edward shouted furiously at me. Oops.

"Oops is right, mongrel, now why did you leave her?" I tried best to hide my thoughts, but I saw his eyes darken as I thought of Renesmee. He glowered at me.

"Make yourself useful, mutt and get your pack to meet us at that location." I nodded quietly and went back into the forest, Seth trailing my footsteps. I stripped and phased, and let a loud howl echo through the forest. About two minutes later, another 16 voices joined my head.

_What's going on? _Sam asked immediately.

_We've got some new company around here, and I'm not sure what this new company particularly wants _I showed them the scene between, me Bella, the Doctor and Rose.

Sam nodded his big black head. _Were on it_ he said and the rest of the pack took off running. I hesitated, looking through the window to a confused looking Nessie

I saw Edward look at me and sigh.

"Look after her, and I swear to god, if she has so much as a speck of dust on her, you'll be running around with three legs, you understand?" I nodded my head solemnly and he took off running with the rest of his family. I let out a huge huff of relief as I saw that Bella was there, safe and sound. I phased back into human and ran back to the house.

"JAKE!" Nessie screamed in delight. She ran forward to me and leapt gracefully into my arms. I gave her a huge hug.

"What's up, kiddo?" I asked her. She put her hand onto my cheek.

Nessie's gift was very useful at times. I defiantly preferred to watch her stories rather than listen to them. She showed me that Alice had been playing dress up with her this morning. I also saw her putting up her hand and asking were I was. I smiled happily at that thought. She also showed me everyone running off, and she got confused.

"There's someone new coming to see us and they want to greet them," I explained hesitantly. She seemed to get a bit teary and put her hand on my cheek again. I saw a vision of dark cloaked soldiers coming forward, and the red eyes of their leader. The Volturi. I growled and hugged her closer. "They will never get there hands on you, ever." I swore to her.

**Rose's p.o.v**

We stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and I saw two things. An extremely still and pale girl and a _massive_ russet wolf by her side. This was defiantly not normal. I saw the girl looking to us and panic flashed through her eyes, I saw the wolf look at her as she jumped back and snarled. I took a step back. I saw the wolf growl loudly and raise to its full height. I took three large steps back, very unsure why the Doctor was just standing there.

"That's beautiful!" The Doctor yelled out. I felt my eyes go very wide. That's what he had said about the werewolf. A _werewolf_. That just didn't seem to fit the description. This was a wolf, but wolves just don't grow this _big_. I had been to the end of the Earth and back, faced dalex and kids with face masks. But _this, _this just didn't seem realistic enough. The girl herself did not seem very human, with the snarl and being able to jump back 10 metres in the blink of an eye. Not to mention she was as pale as a ghost.

"A shapeshifter and a vampire on the same day. That's, well, that's something!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" I saw the girl ask. I gasped; her voice was inhumane, too beautiful. I hoped that the Doctor new that vampires were dangerous. Well, of course he did, but why was he not running? I saw the girl flick her head at me and glower. She moved so absolutely _quickly_. But I also felt myself blush slightly. I didn't do that very often. Maybe it was the fact that she was so beautiful made me so jealous. She snapped her head back toward the direction of the Doctor.

"How do you know? What. We. Are?" She said with a tight jaw. I was starting to get very nervous.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The doctor said. I saw the girl stare at the Doctor for a while. First some confusion. Then uncertainty, but she also seemed to relax a little bit.

"Jake, go and get the pack, and my family. BUT DON"T BRING RENESMEE!" She called. The wolf hesitated a little bit, but nodded and ran off, _incredibly_ fast. The wolf seemed to know her every word. I needed to ask the Doctor later what kind of a shapeshifter this was. It was dead silent for a little while. I shifted my feet nervously and bit my tongue.

The vampire started hesitantly. "So, how's it going?" She asked. I heard the Doctor take in a breath to answer, but I wasn't going to hear any of it. I was becoming incredibly nervous with a possibly hungry vampire around.

"Doctor, you said she was a vampire, shouldn't she be like, in a coffin, or sucking our blood?" I said. I looked over to her to see her role her eyes. That's pretty weird, shouldn't she be licking her lips by now.

"No, not these vampires, you're different from the others, aren't you?" The Doctor asked. I felt my eyes widen. That just didn't seem right in this conversation, especially with the mega wolf that had just left her side a minute ago. For all we know, it could be going to get the rest of the family. In fact, the vampire even _stated_ that it was going to get the rest of the family. Dodgy.

The vampire looked curiously at the Doctor. "how did you know?" she asked. I looked at the vampire weirdly. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me at the moment. I felt myself gaze at her incredulously. How could she deny it? She's a _vampire. _Suck your blood, live in coffin, and hide from the sun. But seemingly here, you didn't have to. I saw all the cloud coverage and it didn't look like it was going away for a while. A storm was coming and I had a feeling it was coming in more ways than one. Something big was happening. But the vampire and the Doctor were to busy in there conversation to note's my epiphany.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The eyes." The Doctor said as if this was the most obvious thing in the World. I looked closer. Maybe he was right about these vampires. She had big, beautiful amber eyes, not the red ones like they had in the movies. Then literally from out of nowhere, a group of vampires and shapeshifters come out of the forest. They all started to snarl loudly at us and I took more steps back. An inhumanly beautiful boy with bronze hair comes running to us and dragging back the brunette vampire that had been talking to us impossibly fast. While hissing, I felt my eyes widen in fear. I saw the girl role her eyes, as if everything was fine. We weren't dead at the current time, so I took that as a good sign.

I saw the Doctor take a step forward.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my companion, Rose, we are Time travelers, I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He explained to the rest of the vampires and the shapeshifters.

I saw the bronze look at the Doctor again and concentrate very hard. He then seemed to realize something. He moved into a very casual position.

"It's okay; he doesn't mean to bring us any harm." The bronze haired assured. Everybody seemed to relax at the same time. As if his opinion counted the most. Even though we weren't bringing harm. What if there was somebody else who did mean to bring harm. Although, all the vampires seemed very tough and those mutants wolves seemed able to take care of them selves and the other vampires. Although some of the wolves like the light grey one I could see nearest me, he looked very breakable.

One of the vampires, the one with light golden hair and a face that was just screaming put _compassion _stepped forward of the rest of the group.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and There child Renesmee is at home being looked after by the wolf you saw, Jacob. The wolf pack here is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Josh, Peter, Amy, Danny, Chris, Shane, and Riley." He introduced. Now _that_ was a lot of supernatural creatures in one room. Or in one forest in our case.

"So, what brought you to the rainiest place on the continental U.S?" Bella asked. As if on queue, there was a big clap of thunder and a sheet of rain started bucketing down on us. How ironic. Now that I trusted them a bit better, I decided to talk about some issues of my own. So much for peace and quiet.

"We had just gotten stuck in the sixties thanks to the lonely assassins, and now we just wanted a break, but what did I say Doctor, danger follows us everywhere we go, and I still haven't had one day to chill on a nice sunny beach." I directed the last part towards the Doctor. I saw him turn around with a sheepish grin and turn back around, running his hand through his hair.

"So, what does actually bring you here?" Bella asked.

"Well, I picked up a bit of a strange signal, and Rose knows how I am with signals, I like to follow them." The Doctor said. Of course, it always did end up coming down to the signal.

"And the last few times you followed a signal, we found a Dalek, ended up in World war two, found Cybermen, and found the remains of a devil god knows how far into that planet." I said. When ever we ended up going on an 'exciting' adventure, in his words, although it was fun, it would be nice for a day off. Although the more I think about it, this was much more fun than sitting at a boring beach.

"But those were just purely coincidental." The Doctor said. I had to fight a grin. I saw Edward grin himself.

"But any who, I would love to get to know your family; I've never met a coven so civilized." The Doctor said. I couldn't keep off the grin. I had to agree with him, this was fascinating.

"I think that would be a good idea." Carlisle agreed.

**Will they all get along together? Does Rose's epiphany seem accurate? And if you think so, what do you think will happen?**

**AN: I have NOT stopped writing Bella Black, but I also needed to write something slightly different to get the creative juices for that story to get better.**

**Please review**

**Twilighter002**


	2. Another AN, Important!

Hey everyone!

I just want to let you all know that I have made a trailer for Bella Black. The link is on my profile. Just to let you know, it is the first trailer that I have ever made and it also shows you what Jody is for all those curious, so if it's crap, I understand, but please no flames! If you want to leave a comment about it, just click that r and r button on the bottom of the page. I will be posting the next chapter for Bella Black soon, I have already wirtten 4 pages, its an important chapter! Until then.

Please leave a comment,

Twilighter002 


	3. A Goodbye

It's been a while, hasn't it.I probably won't be continuing on with my stories anymore, and if i do, it may be an update every half a year or so. Life has just gotten out of control and hectic at the moment. As is, I finally posted almost half a year later and it is this crappy AN. I'll be making a new Bella Black trailer to honour the unfinished story. Perhaps one day i'll start writing it again, but don't expect anything out of it to soon. i need to focus on my studies from now on if i ant to get a meteorology diploma in Uni, and perhaps even pursue a career in writing. i have already had a couple of ideas of my own novels that hopefully i will get published. But in the mean time, FF has started me off well. This is, for now, a goodbye and I may update again. I am no longer looking for stories to beta as well. But for the mean time, see you guys.

twilighter002 


End file.
